In the preparation of coating compositions in which coloring agents such as pigments are used to impart colors of varying shades and tones, it is not possible to obtain compositions having a plurality of either the same reflective surfaces or a plurality of different colored non-reflective surfaces. Also, when using pigments, a major problem encountered is how to get the pigmented particles or globules evenly dispersed so that the pigmented particles or globules suspended in the composition are not sheared during mixing or upon the application of the composition to a substrate. If the pigmented particles or globules are sheared at either of these stages, a break-up of the particles results and this causes intimate mixing or coalescence of the pigmented particles or globules, with the resultant undesirable effect of uneven film coloring or shading; and in any case, there is a lack of a film having a plurality of different colored non-reflecting surfaces.
On the other hand, when the mixing or blending, or size and physical configuration of the pigments in these compositions are such that they are not susceptible to shearing and break-up, the compositions are either not sprayable, or if they are sprayable, the dried film composition produced therefrom lacks a plurality of different colored non-reflective surfaces, runs off of the substrate before drying in the wet state, or is not resistant to flaking upon drying.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for stable, water-base coating compositions that are spray-coatable, will not run-off of a vertical substrate in the wet state and is capable of drying into a plurality of different colored non-reflective surfaces that are substantially resistant to flaking upon drying.
A further need exist in the art to produce a stable, spray-coatable, water-base coating composition that dries into a plurality of different colored non-reflective-surfaces, that are resistant to flaking under conditions of interior and exterior use.
The present invention provides a process for overcoming the above-mentioned shortcomings and disadvantages by producing a stable, spray-coatable water base composition that dries into a plurality of different colored non-reflective surfaces that are substantially resistant to flaking.